Lychee
by Yoky2cool4u
Summary: One note, two box lunches, and three attempts of what? What does fruit have to do with it and why is Kouta so fluttered? It's a little fluffy. It's my first attempt at the chan, san ... etc. AikoxKouta oneshot


A/N:My first attempt at the chan, san, sempi, and etc.

Aiko and Kouta were walking to school together. It's not like he wanted to walked to school with her their apartments were just near by. Actually, that didn't really matter because Aiko would just wait for him ... you could almost say it was a daily routine for her. They don't talk on their way to school just walk.

This day was different though ... Aiko was still there waiting for him but, she looked pale. She saw him and forced a smile onto her face. He remained emotionless and spoke in a concerned voice.

"Are you okay Kudo?"

"Y-yeah, wh-why wouldn't I be?"

"You look pale."

"I'll be fine now stop your worrying!"

Aiko chuckled and skipped the rest of the way to school. Kouta was still concerned though.

-Kouta's mind-

I hope Aiko-chan will be oka- chan? Since, when did I stop calling her Kudo? And then move to Aiko- chan? She's so cute when she skips- okay, that's it I need to go take some perverted pictures and fast! Aiko will be fine it's probably just a fever! ... I hope.

-At school- (normal pov)

Kouta was polishing his camera lens and then several minutes later he was spaced out. Akihisa noticed Kouta was now so spaced out that he didn't notice that he broke the lens of his camera from pushing down on it so hard. Akihisa told Minami then Himeji and Himeji told Yuuji. Then Yuuji told Hideyoshi and then Hideyoshi and the rest formed a circle around Kouta.

"Voyeur!"

They all said at the same that made Kouta jump. Then he felt the pain few seconds later and then realized all the faces staring at him.

"What's wrong with you Voyeur? You spaced out and then broke the lens of your camera."

"Um ... well th-that's b-becau-"

Minami interupts him and has the best answer to the question ever! They all look at her and Kouta relaxes a bit thinking that she won't know why he did that. He doesn't think she would-

"Maybe, he's just realized his feelings for Aiko-chan and now is confused by then and is getting flustered."

... Or maybe she would be completely right. Then Aiko entered the room. This day couldn't get any betteer for him and since Kouta didn't respond they assumed Minami was correct. Aiko was holding a box lunch the lid was ... black? So you couldn't see what was in it.

"Hey guys, Kout-Mutssurini-kun you're mother came to Class A by mistake she wanted to give you your lunch ... Here."

He took the bag from Aiko. Then with a confused look they both glanced at another box of lunch right next to him.

"I think that's my lunch. You must of picked it up by mistake."

"Kudo, are you feeling okay? I see that you aren't pale anymore but, I'm talking mentally."

She slowly grabbed the other box lunch and then backed out of the room with a nervous smile on her face. Then she ran to Class A. There was a silence. Akihisa broke it.

"What do you think that was about?"

Kouta just shrugged and they continued with the rest of their day.

-Lunch Time-

Kouta looked at what was in the box and then slowly opened it. The rest of the group decided to eat somewhere away from Kouta because they knew something suspicious was happening. When he opened the box there was nicely cooked food in it. ... and a lychee fruit? There was a note taped on it.

-What Was On The Note-

The Lychee fruit ... it's red on the outside dirty and bloody but, white on the inside pure and clean ... just like you my Kouta-kun.

~Love, That girl you never really liked.

P.S. ... Yes, I did lie about your mother coming to Class A it was so I could give you this. Please enjoy!

-End of Note-

The food wasn't bad. He didn't know what to do with the other box lunch. Aiko appeared right in front of him.

"You should give the other one to Akihisa. He probably forgot his."

"Huh? Oh, Hey, Kudo."

"Mind if I sit down next to you?"

"No ... Aiko-"

Aiko sat next to Kouta.

"That's a first."

"What?"

"It's the first time you called me by my first name."

Aiko started eating the other box lunch. Kouta was somewhat speechless.

"Anyway, You were saying?"

"You wrote that note right?"

"Yes, I did Kouta-kun."

"I remind you of lychee fruit?"

"Somewhat, just the color though."

"I'm bloody on the outside? I'm not covered in blood."

A smirk appeared on her face. She grabbed the hem of her skirt.

"You want me to change that?"

"N-No! I'm good thank you very much!"

He said quickly nodding his head no in a very fast motion messing up his hair. She chuckled and finished eating the other box lunch.

"I was joking. Now you've messed up you hair."

She combed his hair with her fingers leaning in closer and suddenly stopped when their lips were just centimeters away. Kouta's eyes widened.

"Hm? ..."

"The Principal is staring right at us."

"Huh?- Ah!"

The Principal looked at us. We smiled and waved nervously. She smiled and walked back to her office with Akihisa. Apparently, he did something that caused the principal to get involved.

"I wonder what Akihisa did."

"Me too ..."

"Let's find out."

They follow the principal after putting away their stuff. She leads then to class F? She notices Kouta.

"Oh, good Tsuchiya you're here. We're here to test a new field we've been working on."

"..."

He sat down at his desk and Aiko sat at the desk closest to the other wall. He seemed confused and just stared at her. Usually, when you find out that the person you like likes you back you sit near or right next to them ... no? (A/N: I've never dated someone so ... I'm not actually sure) The Principal explained to them what was going on and why they had to stay after school. Aiko and Kouta eyes widened and they blinked twice as if not realizing what the principal said. They were outside that long! ... I geuss time flys by fast when you're in love.

"Is something wrong Kudo and Tsuchiya?"

"No."

"I want Kouta, Minami, and Hideyoshi to test it. I've put the field around the whole school."

She left the room and they summoned there avatars. Everyone stared at Aiko and Kouta even thee summons.

( ' ' summons talking " " human talking) Kouta's avatar spoke.

'Stop staring at us ... geez, it's like you've never seen a couple.'

"We a-aren't a couple."

'Come on, you're head over heels in love with the girl.'

"N-No I'm not!"

'Stop stuttering then ... because you stutter when you're in love.'

"N-No I don't!"

Aiko just sat there and laughed at their arguement. Kouta threw his summon at Aiko. She looked at him funny. The summon then spoke to her.

'I love you Aiko-chan! I didn't just figure that out today it was since the day I met you! You should summon your Avata-'

Kouta took it back his face was turn five shades of red and then he threw his summon in the nearest closet. Aiko laughed again. Kouta hit her in the back of the head and then sat down next to her against the wall.

"What was that for?"

"Not sitting next to me."

"I just didn't want everyone staring at us ... like right now."

Everyone had their eyes on them again. Kouta whispered in her ear.

"Come on, let's give them a show they'll never forget."

They lean in their lips only centimeters away from touching and then bang! The Principal comes back in. They are the opposite sides of the room now.

"How's it going?"

"It was great ... until you showed up out of nowhere."

"That's good to hear! ... You all may go home now."

"Thanks."

-As they are walking home-

"Looks like it's my stop Kouta-kun ... I'll get that kiss someday."

"How about now?"

"Wha-"

He kisses her on the lips in the blink of an eye. She is suprised at first and then kisses him back. The separate so they can breath. Aiko laughes while talking and panting. She and Kouta are blushing.

"Well, that was ... amazing."

He smirked.

"Wanna do it again?"

"Maybe later! ... Bye, I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"After that? I think I might die if I didn't."

She walked up to her door and Kouta walked to his apartment.

There is now a picture frame with the note Aiko wrote to him that day. When she is away he reads it over and over again. Their friends are very happy for them. Kouta even gave up being a pervert and is trying photographer. Aiko is now trying to become a professional trainer for people having trouble losing weight. There are very happy together and it's all thanks ... to one fruit. The lychee.

A/N:I'm not sure if I like how it turned it I felt rushed to me but, a story is a story! Please Review and tell me if you liked it! I typed this all on my phone! PLEASE REVIEW all you have to do is click that button/write a comment in that box below!


End file.
